


Down n' Dirty

by Andyeah



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fetish, Gags, NSFW, Panty Gag, Panty Kink, Sadism, Smut, The title is a song by SteelHeart, Underwear, Used Panties, Yuri, if you're wondering, shipping?, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyeah/pseuds/Andyeah
Summary: "Why in the hell do I put up with you?" she said for the first time since this entire thing had begun.Ignoring her own urge to splatter her girlfriend's face, Enoshima let herself bend down to meet her level like in one of her yoga classes. "Cuz you love me, dumbass."
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kirigiri Kyoko
Kudos: 19





	Down n' Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> EnoGiri story in which Kirigiri questions her relationship choices in the midst of getting her panties violently ripped off. Written January 15th in 32 minutes over 17 chat enters for 931 words.

"Having fun down there, Giri?"

The lilac-haired detective's eyebrow twitched at the query; something along the lines of either frustration or instinct at the motion of her girlfriend's toes wiggling in front of her. The shift in both her and the blonde's weight made her chest covered by an oversized tee squish down into the carpet to subsequently squeeze another pained moan from her to go with the one Enoshima had just yanked out of her.

"And... pull!"

Kirigiri immediately was hit with the jerk of her satin black panties jamming their way through her uniquely-wide rear cheeks as if they couldn't get rubbed any rawer and yet they just did. One eye clenched while the other teared up, the sleuth threw her head off the carpet till the back of it smacked against Enoshima's similarly wide rear end. The thought of it disgusted her to no end, but the chances of her expressing that were made slimmer than usual.

After all, she was still being made to chew on the fashionista's own red underwear, whose absence was likely to blame for the jiggle her head left on impact with her girlfriend's twin globes.

"God, this ass is perfect" the strawberry blonde started up again as if sensing her thoughts were drifting to something other than her. "Makes me kinda mad..." she added with a new, sharper-yet-not-as-harsh tug to elicit the nearest thing to a squeak from the detective she had pinned down. "Like I wanna wreck it more than usual..."

A trail of sweat made its way down the pinned girl's temple.

"Yeah, definitely gonna break your butt this time" she announced before throwing the totality of her weight and force into a backward lean with both hands collected tightly around the coil of black Kirigiri's underwear had become.

In no time at all, the sleuth was clenching both eyes shut tight as if to hide the tears Enoshima couldn't see from this angle. Unable to throw her off, let alone defend herself, the detective settled for banging a fist uselessly against the soft carpet, her own resistance being more than enough to make her jaw tighten around the sweat-flavored panties acting as her makeshift gag; for once, the disgust of it remained in the back of her mind.

Enoshima released not so much as an ounce of her own maddening pressure, likely close to straining even her own muscles from the severity of her wrenching and not caring. What would be the point of landing a hot piece of ass like the gumshoe if she couldn't exercise her right to destroy that ass any time she wanted to? Really, she had no choice in the matter _but_ to make sure not a single pair of panties in her girlfriend's drawer survived their relationship.

As if unable to handle the violence emanating from the fashion goddess' aura alone, the many well-stitched and well-constructed threads of black satin screamed for freedom from the torturous force coursing through them. Their wearer's squeaks and whines combining at once with their own snaps and shreds, the finale of Enoshima's relentless attack reached its peak-brutality with a yank even she couldn't manage anything resembling stability through, her entire torso falling backward from the energy of her well-worked shoulder blades, right away flatting Kirigiri's face into the carpet for a split second as she felt herself being _sat on_ by her girlfriend in the most unusual way yet. The fashionista could only keep rolling in that direction with tattered satin in hand, giving the reeling detective an eyeful -and not an especially unwelcome one- as her girlfriend's naked, sopping pussy came into view, flanked by two thighs that looked thick as ham hocks. She only had a few seconds to take that in before being overtaken by the delayed pain of how agonizingly her panties had just been removed, this time spitting the fashionista's used underwear out so she could suck in what air could hiss through her clenching teeth.

A gloved hand cupped her cleft that she could only imagine from the pulsating must have been some shade of red, moaning hard as those waves of furious pain refused to die down; she didn't even have time to try and roll away from the saliva-covered underwear that still clung to her chin from where she'd spit it out. She hoped to never meet anyone who could deliver wedgies as paralyzing as this madwoman's.

"Goddamn... that was great..." Enoshima finally added, fingers twitching as if she was prepared to send them diving downward in spite of her victim's face still being inches between her spread out legs. Hell, that'd probably make it even hotter.

Finally catching her breath from the stinging across her womanly middle and finally being able to ignore the bitterness stinging at her tongue, Kirigiri managed to slowly, ever so gingerly, push her elbows comfortably into the floor to balance her face in her palm. "Why in the hell do I put up with you?" she said for the first time since this entire thing had begun.

Ignoring her own urge to splatter her girlfriend's face, Enoshima let herself bend down to meet her level like in one of her yoga classes. "Cuz you love me, dumbass."

Unwilling to let the exchange go any further than that, the fashionista abruptly yanked the girl off her elbows into the deepest kiss she could manage from this angle. She must have worn those undies a _real_ long time for it to taste this bad.

"Hot" she spoke under her breath as the kiss continued.


End file.
